Intertwined
by 8anima
Summary: Miyagi's a vampire who was still in love with his long gone lover from hundreds years ago. Now they meet again, but his lover is pointing his sword at him. Akihiko found something inside his stuffed bear and grew fond of 'it', see his struggles to protect his belonging. Sucks summary is suuucks, click to read more
1. Prologue

Warning : YAOI, dont like dont read. not beta-ed + (ooc?)

Genre : AU/Supernatural/Angst/Fantasy

Disclaimer : I dont own Junjou Romantica

**Prologue**

A man who looked like he was in his thirties stood in front of a 20 floors apartment building. He took off his shades and looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Well, I guess I'm home" he smiled a little as he strolled his way to the elevator inside. He punched the button to the 6th floor and waited for it to get to his floor. Once the door opened he made his way to his apartment door, digging his hand into his pocket to find the keys and unlocked it.

The room in front of him was darker than how he had left before, only that the room had a thick layer of dust on almost everything. The white sheet was covering all the furnitures, spider webs were found on corners of the rooms. He grabbed one sheet which covering the sofa and yanked it open. Dust was instantly spread into the air, infiltrated his nose and made him sneezed. "Damn, it's been only 20 years and the dust is already as thick as this!" He grunted. He wiped his nose with his index finger, "I guess a bit cleaning wont hurt". He cleaned the master room first, changed the sheet, dusted the table and bookshelves, sweeped and moped the floor unti his sweat was dripping from his chin. He walked into the living room and took off the TV cover sheet. His reflection stared at him through the old TV monitor. He knew that his face waslike a man in his thirties but in fact he was in his 300 and something years old, he had lost count on how many times he had passed his birthday alone. Not that he ever cared to have someone by his side except for his long lost lover Shinobu. Shinobu, who ever made him feel happiness, showed him what love was and put him into sleep for over 100 years after he had became an immortal for a month. He still remembered clearly how upset he was when he woke up, how he felt betrayed and disapointed with Shinobu. He had stormed out of his house in search of Shinobu only to find 100 years had passed and Shinobu had been murdered at the same night he had been put into sleep, along with his family.

He heaved a long sigh, everytime he moved back to this place he always had a flashback of his life since this town was where he and Shinobu was first met. He felt emotionally tired after all the reminiscing and decided to get to his now cleaned room and slept the day off. Besides, tomorrow was going to be his first day as a literature professor in M university, he couldn't afford to come late.

Hiroki went out of the dean's office with a grin on his face. He couldn't believe that he finally would be the assistant of Professor Miyagi You here in the university. He shook his head and wiped off his grin, he didn't want people to look him at that state, he had an image to maintain as the new assistant professor. He fished out his cellphone from his bag and called Akihiko, his childhood friend. Akihiko didn't pick it up at first call, he tried it once more but still the same. Grew worried, he dashed to Akihiko's apartment by a cab. Once he arrived he rang the door bell several times but no answer "Bakahiko, if you dont open this door right this instant I'm gonna break it to pieces!". It was silent for a moment before the door finally creaked open. The silver haired man looked miserable, his eye bags were so vivid, his eyes were clouded and smell of alcohol was oozing to his surrounding. "You're reek of alcohol. What happen with you?" Hiroki stormed inside the apartment, dragging along the author to the living room. "Takahiro.." Akihiko muttered before he grabbed another shot of liquor and gulped it down. "What's with him?" Hiroki asked. "He's going to marry... he's going to propose his girlfriend" Akihiko answered after he slammed the glass to the table. "Where did you hear this from? If it's..." Hiroki's words were cut off by Akihiko's "He told me through the phone! He was so happy... so happy that I should be happy too" Akihiko trailed off. Hiroki hugged his childhood friend tightly, knowing how much pain he must had felt that moment. He too, have held his unrequited love to this lavender eyed man for years without his knowing. What should I do now to make him feel better? What can I do? "Ne, Akihiko. You can pretend that I was Takahiro now" Hiroki blurted out unconsciously. Akihiko looked at him in confusion. "Or you can just close your eyes and think that I was Takahiro. Maybe that way you can feel better... by imagining he is by your side" Hiroki suggested. Hiroki then took off his tie and blindfolded Akihiko, seeing that the man in front of him didn't put any resistance Hiroki started to peck him a little. Akihiko didn't push him off, so he decided to made the kiss longer. He was surprised when he felt Akihiko's tongue was lapping on his bottom lip, Hiroki opened his mouth to invite him in.

Akihiko held Hiroki's head and deepened the kiss, the brown haired man couldn't help but moan. He never thought that he could have Akihiko kissing him like this before. One by one the buttons were undone and their breathing was heavy. Akihiko's cold hands traveled from Hiroki's brown locks to his neck then stopped at his chest as he found two buds. He alternately pinched and twisted them, making Hiroki's moan grew louder. The hands then traveled down further and soon enough Hiroki's ass met cold air. He gasped when one of Akihiko's hands was caressing his bottom while the other one reached for his member and started to pump him. He panted as he put his head on Akihiko's shoulder- unable to handle the heat, he reached out his hand to unbuckle Akihiko's trousers and moved his hand up and down the hardening member. He muffled a moan by bitting Akihiko's shoulder when he felt long slender fingers intrude him down below. He squirmed when his spot was hit, Akihiko thrust his fingers harder to the same spot and Hiroki screamed in pleasure. Soon, Hiroki found himself sitting on top of his childhood friend with Akihiko's burried inside him. Akihiko's hands were holding his waist, helping him to bounce up and down. "Hiro... Takahiro" Akihiko moaned between his heavy breathing. Hiroki's eyes widened, it was a hard blow to his heart. He kept on bouncing up and down while bitting his bottom lip and looked down. He was the one who suggested this, he should have had considered the outcome from this decision before. He grabbed Akihiko's hand away from his member and held them above the author's head. He didn't want him to know that he had lost the mood. He tightened himself and bounced harder and faster, Akihiko appeared to be lost as he kept muttering Takahiro's name under his breath. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks, wetting the author's abs. He tried to not to sob, not even to sniffle, at least not now. Akihiko shuddered, feeling his peak was nearing, between his hazy mind he muttered "Let go, I'm gonna... ". Hiroki shook his head, he had wanted him to come inside him for so long, there's no way he would miss this. Eventhough this wasn't out of love but just this once, 'Only this time' Hiroki thought. Hiroki clenched and rode him until he reached his climax. As he tried to even his breath Akihiko grabbed the blindfold, he was about to took them off when Hiroki said with a slightly shaking tone "I gotta go home, sorry if I couldn't help much". Hiroki tried to walk and grabbed his clothing, with shaking hands and blurry vision he tried to wear his trousers and shirt as fast as he could. "Are you okay Hiroki? " Akihiko asked in a soft tone. "Of course I do, who do you think I am?" Hiroki replied, not wanting to see him face to face Hiroki decided to kept his head low. "I can take you home, why dont..." Akihiko didnt has the chance to finish his words. Hiroki had already shut his apartment door and left.

Hi everyone~ I'm considered new in writing fic so please be kind :p

R&R if you want me to continue this story :D


	2. Chapter 1

****Ni haooo~~~ so sorry for the late update. I'm fasting so I only can write at night u,u . Bear with me pls..

Title : Intertwined

Genre : Supernatural / Angst / Fantasy

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica, Nakamura Shungiku-sensei does.. Mine is only the plot

Warning : not beta-ed

**Chapter 1**

Takahiro had arrived at the headquarter, he looked at the ring which belonged to the *first he had eliminated and a crumpled paper tainted with some blood in front of him. Those were the proves that he had completed his mission in slaying another first and got a hold of the location of the *zero. Light footsteps came from inside the room behind the paper door and a sillhouette of a man came on sight. "Takahashi" the leader called, his voice was deep. "Yes, sir" the man with glasses replied. "Have you known the zero's position?" asked the leader. "The recent first I got gave me some clues as to his whereabouts. I'll try to track him down as fast as I can" answered the brown haired hunter with pride. "Good, he's the biggest threat for both vampires and us hunters. His power is above other vampires we ever encounter. We have to find him and make him our ally before he met his own kind, it would be a huge advantage for us if we could make him againts his own kind and eliminate all vampires. I know I can count on you. Remember, a zero is way stronger than any first and second* you had encountered, be smart" ordered the leader before he stood up and left the room

"Here, let me introduce you to your assistant professor, this is Kamijou Hiroki" the dean said as he present a blushing young man with brown locks who was wearing a pair of glasses. "Hajimemashite, Kamijou Hiroki-desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" the young man bowed down to the professor. "He was our top student in literature and has been admiring you ever since he was still a student!" the dean said, the young man blushed harder "Se-sensei!". Miyagi laughed, this Hiroki seemed like an easy target for his teases later. "It was a surprise that a student having any interest in my boring papers". "Hiroki-kun will show your way around this campus. I'll take my leave now" announced the dean as he pat both men backs and left. "Shall we start the tour?" asked the younger man. Miyagi bent a little until his lips were nearby his assistant's ear and whispered seductively "Show me where our love nest is... Hiroki". Hiroki's eyes went wide as he covered his ear as fast as he could "What are you doing?! What love nest are you talking about?!". Miyagi smirked, satisfied with how he made Hiroki's face blushing. "Well, the dean said you admire me.. and personally I think you're not bad so my office would be our love nest, right?". "I dont admire you in that way, please dont think anything funny" Hiroki said, irritated but still trying to keep his calm. "Who knows right? Maybe by being by my side every day then someday it could be our real love nest" teased Miyagi as he threw his arms over Hiroki's shoulder. "Dont imagine impossible things in broad daylight" Hiroki retaliated. "Oh, so you mean I can imagine things at night? Aren't u naughty" Miyagi smiled teasingly, a frown had already appeared on Hiroki's face. He didn't think that Miyagi You was this irritating of a man. Closing his eyes and ignoring Miyagi's words, he kept walking to the professor's office until the professor stopped. "What is it?" Hiroki asked, looking at the professor in confusion. The taller man pointed out of the window "A red porsche outside the gate. Huh? Isn't that Usami Akihiko the novelist? What is he doing there?". Hearing Akihiko's name Hiroki rushed to the windown to check and the professor was right, it was Akihiko. "Professor, I'm sorry I need to go. Just go straight ahead and turn left at the end, 2 doors from the left. Here's the key" Hiroki said as he shoved a key to the professor's hand then rushed to the front gate. Hiroki knew that it's time for him to confront his destiny, no more hiding and avoiding his childhood friend. If Akihiko hated him then so be it, if Akihiko blame him for the incident 2 weeks ago then he would accept it. He was finally prepared himself for whatever the outcome. He convinced himself again and again inside, without he even realized Akihiko had already standing in front of him.

"Hiroki" the silver haired author called, the assistant professor replied with a restrained smile "Hisashiburi". Akihiko crossed his hands over his chest "What's with that 'long time no see?' you're the one who didnt pick up my call. I tried to come to your apartment but you're never there. Where have you been? Dont you know how worry I was?" said the author as he stepped closer to his childhood friend. "Sorry, I've been busy preparing materials. I'm gonna be a lecturer and an assistant professor at the same time here, you know" Hiroki muttered. "Oh, that's good. You won't only spend your time throwing chalks to your students anymore" teased Akihiko as he ruffled his friend's hair, Hiroki's thought was pre occupied with 'what ifs'. What if Akihiko bring up 2 weeks ago incident where they slept together? What if Akihiko blame him for taking advantage of his drunken state and made his way with him? Did he even remember? What if Akihiko realized that he liked him and felt disgusted for his act? Would he be able to endure the pain of more heartache? Would he be able to let go his love for Akihiko and move on? What would he do if Akihiko say that he hate him? He was so deep in thought when suddenly Akihiko cupped his cheeks, stopping his train of thoughts "You look pale... and thin. You haven't eat well, didn't you? I'll treat you to dinner after school" Akihiko had always been this kind, so kind yet he dare to take advantage of his kindness by offering himself as a substitute for Takahiro. He really felt disgusted to himself, he felt like he didn't deserve Akihiko's kindness and friendship anymore. His chest felt tight as his eyes felt burning- he dropped his gaze so the author wouldn't notice his bloodshot eyes, 'I must not cry now, I must not make him worry' Hiroki chanted in his head. "There you are Hiroki~" Miyagi's voice snapped Hiroki back to reality. The professor was now standing in front of him, blocking Akihiko from seeing him "Professor! Didn't I tell you to wait?" Hiroki whined, his voice was trembling at the end. "You did, but you didn't give me the key~ Ah, I cant believe such a young man like you can be this forgetful" Miyagi put out his concerned look to disguise his smirk. "But I..." Hiroki's words were cut off by Miyagi. "Huh? Hiroki, you didn't tell me your friend has come to meet you! Hi, I'm Miyagi" blabbered Miyagi as he shook his hand with Akihiko. The stunned novelist could introduce himself back shortly "I'm Usami Akihiko, Hiroki's friend". "Look, I'm sorry Usami-san, but I really REALLY need my assistant's help right now so please excuse us" Miyagi said quickly, before Akihiko could retaliate the professor grabbed his assistant's hand and dragged him away from the novelist. "I'm sorry Usami-saaan, see you next time" waved Miyagi from a far corner. The silver haired man frowned, 'Talking about rude' he muttered darkly as he hop on his car and drove back to his apartment.

"Professor, let me go" Hiroki yanked his hand to get away from the professor's grasp. The professor didn't budge, he even sped up until they arrived in front of their office, shoved him inside and shut the door. For a while the room was filled only with Hiroki's sharp inhale. The black haired man crossed his arms accross his chest, walked toward his subordinate and turned around "You can cry now" said the taller man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I WILL NOT cry!" exclaimed Hiroki as he shoved Miyagi's back with both hands and glared at him. "But you were, just before I came. If I didn't come maybe you'll be crying in front of him now and made him worry" the older man said. With that being said, Hiroki was put into silence. "Whatever thing you ever did with him, he didn't blame you for anything. He knew the pros and cons before you both did it. Moreover, he knew he unintentionally had hurt you and so he was willing to apologize to you and ask you to forget everything which ever happened" Hiroki was dumbfonded with the professor's words. "H-How... How did... What... " Hiroki was puzzled, he was doubting professor's words since he didn't know anything about them before and he was sure he didn't tell anything to him, yet why did the professor's words seemed like it made sense, just like how Akihiko would think usually. The professor shrugged, "Anyway, walking under the sun for too long made me thirsty. Ah, sou da.. Hirokin, I can make you feel a little at ease". Hiroki's eyebrows twitched in annoyance "Dont change the topic! besides, who are you calling with Hirokin huh?!". Seeing the irritated expression of his assistant, Miyagi couldn't resist his laugh. It really is easy to get in this guy's nerve! "You want my help?" asked the professor as he stepped forward. "What help?" Hiroki stepped backward as he saw his boss nearing. "This" Miyagi pulled Hiroki into his arms, though the shorter man tried to break away from him but he couldn't. Hiroki's eyes widened as he felt Miyagi sniffing his neck then sunk his sharp canine teeth to his vein. "Pro-professor" Hiroki mumbled, his hands clutching Miyagi's back- he wanted to push off him but he couldn't. His mind was hazy and he felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his chest, as if something from somewhere was soothing his anxiety- his worries and sadness was fading slowly. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier each second passed, and soon he fell asleep in Miyagi's arms.

"Uh... I'm thirsty" the long brown haired young man with big emerald eyes muttered as he drag his feet. He had just woke up from a very long slumber in his mansion deep in the mountain only to find he was alone, and he didn't have any idea how much time had past since the last time he was awake. All he knew that something with him (which he didn't know) was drawing people's attention. "Hungry..." he muttered, his hands rubbing his grumbling stomach. He stopped at his track when a kid holding a super delicious looking strawberry flavored ice. His stomach rumbling louder, he held himself as to not salivating right there. He searched for the source of that ice cream and found an ice cream shop nearby. There were 2 bears standing and waving at kids in front of the store, the boy squinted his eyes at the strange sight. 'Bears should live in the woods instead of this place, what the heck are they doing here? Besides, why they act all friendly with kids? Aren't they eat people?' Soon, a girl with a waitress uniform came out with a glass of milkshake and a slice of strawberry cake in hand. She poked one of the bears, the bear took off his head and revealed his true form- a human. The boy then realized that the bears were only men wearing bear costumes. 'If wearing costumes could get me food then...' the boy thought and decided to give it a try. He hesitantly approached the bears.

"I told you I cant, I have to work now!" one of the bear yelled to something black in his hand. "Uhm.. excuse me" the boy poked one of the bears who hadn't had his food yet. "Yes?" replied the bear who quickly flipped the black thing. "I can replace you for today" offered the boy, making the man with costume confused. "Why would you want to replace me?" he asked, "I... uhm..." the boy didn't want to say the truth that he was hungry. "How much do you want for the payment?" asked the man. "A... lunch?" the boy replied doubtfully. "You sure?" asked the man, the boy nodded his head vigorously. "Deal" the man grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to the bushes behind the store. "Listen, dont get caught ok? Make sure you wear this until 5 PM and give the costume to Kou. You understand?" said the man while taking off his costume, the boy only nodded his head. "Kou is the name of the one who is wearing that pink bear costume, " explained the man as he zipped up the zipper at the back of the costume, the costume was rather too big for the boy but oh well... Not long after the pink bear came to them holding a tray filled with a glass of milkshake and a slice of cake. The man took the tray from the pink bear and gave it to the boy whose body was clothed with bear costume, he hadn't wore the bear head yet. "This is all I got for lunch, you mind? Or I'll get something else" the man asked, the long haired boy shook his head as he started to ate with gusto .

"What's your name?" the man put the bear head on top of the bushes. He was silent for a moment before a name- his name came flashing in his mind "Misaki... My name is Misaki". "Well, Misaki... I gotta go now... work hard okay?"

The sun was shining brightly, too bright even. Misaki sighed deeply, being inside a costume was tripling the heat. Though he had had lunch but he felt as if all those glucose had turned into sweat and damping his shirt, trousers as well as the costume. Yet a promise is a promise, he must do this untill 5 PM. He was yawning when he heard a woman screaming "THIEF! HELP!". From afar he saw a man with black jacket running bringing a stolen brown purse while the owner was chasing after him. "Kou-san, I'll be right back" Misaki quickly said as he rushed to chase the thief. Being barely awaken made him no different from a mere human. Though he ran as fast as he could but he couldn't chase after him, he looked around but no one other than him was chasing the thief. The energy he spent to run while still wearing a bear outfit was draining him. He was panting, his vision was blurred and second after that he fainted on the sidewalk right in front of a tedy bear house.

"Mommy, mommy I want that bear!" said a girl with a ponytail to her mom. The mom glanced over to where her daughter was pointing and found a really big brown bear just outside the store, sleeping on the sidewalk. "Sir, is that bear purchasable?" asked the girl's mom to a clerk. "Oh, please wait a moment" said the clerk as he strode to the front of the store. He examined the laying bear for a minute before it clicked in him. Meanwhile, Akihiko was outside the store, stuffing his Porsche with his recently purchased tedy bears. "Usami-sensei, you left your bear" called the clerk to the store's VIP customer. The silver haired author glanced, he thought that he had told the manager to deliver the human sized bear to his home wrapped in a present box... Oh well, maybe he didn't catch what he said- It was pretty hectic inside after all. "Please put it in the passenger seat" ordered Usami as he went to the driver seat. The clerk brought the heavy brown bear to the car and soon the author sped off to his apartment. The clerk went inside the store again, and saw his friend pushing a cart with a big – BIG box on it with Usami Akihiko's address sticking on it. 'Huh?' the clerk thought. "Hey, what's inside this box?" asked the clerk. "Usami-sensei's human sized brown bear" his friend answered. The clerk was startled, 'What the hell did I just give to Usami-sensei?'

*first : born as vampire, their canines have venom which affect the victim's neurons. They could make their victim feel better or worse

*second : ex-human who had become a vampire. The weakest of all 3 kinds

*zero : a being born from a vampire and human relationship. Not much zero exist, the legendary one was put into sleep by an onmyouji long ago

R&R if you wanna know how Misaki's destiny is going to be~ dont flame pls... I'm trying my best, english isn't my first language and this is my first ff

PS : Nowaki would be on the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Haroo~ took a long time for me to update , I apologize for the late update. I need to take care of my papers revision as well, so I cant update regularly *bows* anyway... onto the story~**

**' ' = thoughts**

**"" = said**

**_italics_**** = flashback**

* * *

**Title : Intertwined**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : Not beta-ed, (OOC?)**

**Chapter 2**

RIIINNGGGG

The alarm sound was clamoring loudly through the entire apartment. The owner twitched his eyebrows and grunted, throwing his hand to his nightstand to stop the annoying sound. The brown haired man's eyes fluttered open, staring at the alarm on his grasp "Oh shit!" he cursed as he hurried to the bathroom. He remembered that he would have classes starting 9 AM and yet thanks to his old habit of ignoring the alarm no matter how much it had rung would make him late in his first day of teaching. "GAAHHH I'm sure I had set it at 7!" He groaned, it was already 8.40 AM and it took about 20 minutes of walk from his apartment to the campus. He brushed his teeth quickly, his reflection was staring back at him from the mirror. His thought drifted to the nightmare he had, where the professor he was assisting is a bloodsucker and had sucked his blood as he please just because he was thirsty. He remembered how those fangs ripped his skin just between his shoulder and neck . The feeling of his own warm blood flowing out from the two punctures into the professor's mouth. Then the soothing feeling he felt afterward, Hiroki shuddered. It was like a too vivid dream yet an impossible reality. He splashed his face with cold water and shook his head furiously as if trying to shake off his thought. 'The TV must've affect me too much. I should stop watching those kind of movies' he concluded. After that he went out of the bathroom, got dressed and dashed to the campus.

o - + - + -+ - + - + - + oOo + - + - + - + - + - + - + -o

"Well, that's it for today. Make sure you've done your group paper next week or I wont hesitate to fail you" Hiroki announced to the classroom, making the students groaned in frustation. 'Tsk, kids these days...' Hiroki commented in his mind as he slid open the classroom door and bumped into someone. "Ka-mi-jou~~!" chirped the person happily, drawing attention from his students. The assistant professor looked up, somehow he felt irritated just to see this man's face, maybe because in the nightmare Hiroki had the professor was such a pain in the ass. "What do you want professor?" Hiroki asked, _uninterested_ was written on his face literally. "How cold... I only want to ask you a question. That's all" replied Miyagi, they both walked side by side to their shared office. "So, what do you wanna know?" asked the shorter man when they arrived at their office. The taller man closed the door behind him and slumped himself on the sofa. "Do you wanna be my food supplier?" the professor asked bluntly. "Huh?" the assistant frowned at the professor's weird question. "What? You dont remember? Or refuse to admit it? Want me to repeat what I had done to you yesterday?" offered the black haired man with all smile. 'Yesterday? What... dont say...' Hiroki's eyes widened, "YOU REALLY DID SUCK MY BLOOD?!" Hiroki yelled, pointing at Miyagi's face. "... yeah?" Miyagi shrugged as if it was no big deal. "YOU FUCKING BLOODSUCKER! NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO SUCK ME AGAIN!" Hiroki went berserk as he threw books and paper rolls around him toward the professor who quickly shielded himself with his hands. Luckily the office was soundproof.

"You sure? Many of your kind willing to pay a hefty sum of money just to be sucked by our kind" Miyagi reasoned out. "What? That's ridiculous! How come?" the brunette was confused. Miyagi hold out his right hand and showing the 3 digits, "Three reasons. First, you'll feel better as if you were just drinking alcohol yet you won't get any hangover the morning after. Second, you'll get your bad blood out of your system, making your liver produce new good blood. It was just like the positive side of donating blood. Last, if you relieve your stress with alcohol then your kidney will gone bad eventually, being sucked won't damage your body in anyway possible. **AND** no scar left. Geez, I sound like a TV comercial" Miyagi lighted a cigarette after he finished the explanation.

The assistant professor thought for a while, the reasons that the professor elaborated was quite make sense. If being sucked is a good thing then why he never heard any of it? In fact, all this time he never knew that vampires did exist. "It's because we have our people at the higher ups to cover it. There's also an organization who claims that we are evils who need to be either captured or banished. Although most of us are willing to cohabiting peacefully with humans" Miyagi puffed his smoke into the air, Hiroki glared at the older man. "Y-You... read my mind?" the shorter man asked in surprise, the other only nodded his head- "I've ever sucked you so I can... but I dont use it frequently, it makes me tired quickly" he added. "What else you can do? Fly? Move in a flash? Hypnotize?" Hiroki guessed, basing his guesses from books he had read as well as movies he had watched. Miyagi shook his head no "I cant fly I'm not a bat. Why do I have to have the ability to move in a flash if I have all the time in this world? Hypnotize? No. Persuasion is a better way to solve problems. I wont suck blood from people who doesn't want to be sucked no matter how thirsty I am". "So you won't bite me if I dont want to?" again Miyagi just nodded his head. "Then what did you do yesterday?!" Hiroki yelled, Miyagi covered his ears. "That's only a sample! Would you believe what I told you today if I haven't done it yesterday? You wouldn't right? So that's why I bit you. Sheesh you're so loud, I wonder if you're as loud in bed" the professor muttered lowly at his last words, but the sharp hearing Hiroki did notice his mumbling. "What did you say?". "Ah ahaha, nothing. The weather seems nice" Miyagi laughed awkwardly, he truly thought he had enough of Hiroki's flying books for today. He was sure if he had another session of that then his hands would have bruises all over. After all, the only books Hiroki had around him were encyclopedias and a dictionary, the rest were lying on the floor because of Hiroki's rage previously.

"Is there anything you're afraid of?" Hiroki asked further. "Silver, it cause pain if I ever make any contact with things made from silver" Hiroki was silently taking notes in his mind. "And.. a world without my cute and feisty assistant" Miyagi added jokingly, earned him a book flying to his direction. Luckily Miyagi was agile enough to duck his head and made the book crashed on other pile of books behind him, making the books scattered on the floor. He sighed in relieve. "If you couldn't get blood then will you... die?" Hiroki gulped. Miyagi grinned widely, eyes sparkling with hope "Aww you care for my health... have I finally made you interested in me?". "You? **NO**. Your kind? Probably" Hiroki replied flatly. Miyagi is no fucking human, he feeds himself by sucking blood off humans and he could drain him whenever the hell he please. So he need, no he **MUST **know what exactly was Miyagi and what things he capable of if he wanted to stay alive. "Come with me tonight, I'd like you to meet someone" Miyagi put off his cigarette and went out of the room, leaving the brunette alone.

o - + - + -+ - + - + - + oOo + - + - + - + - + - + - + -o

A blond youth sat inside the report room in the headquarter. His violin case was lying on the wooden floor, a silver sword was in his right hand. The sword was glinting from the moonlight outside. Fresh blood was smearing its end, showing that he had just killed someone, a vampire to be precise since the blood was so thick and colored in a deep dark red- close to black even. Footfalls came nearing made him alerted, he gripped his sword tighter. When the shadow was standing behind the paper door right in front of him, Shinobu bowed. "You've done with your target?" asked the leader, Shinobu replied with a simple "Hai". "Give him the data" ordered the leader, one of the guard went to the young hunter and gave him a blue folder consisting datas of his next target. The youth opened and read through the data, "Kusama Nowaki, a second? Leader, you promised to allow me to kill a first on my next assignment. Why did you give me another second?" Shinobu protested. "If you can kill this one, that would mean you are capable of handling a first. That's all for now, you can leave" the leader ordered sternly, forcing the blond to walked out of the room grumping.

o - + - + -+ - + - + - + oOo + - + - + - + - + - + - + -o

Shinobu hid himself behind a tree, he had been tailing a certain tall man with cobalt eyes and blue hair who was smiling goofily as he waved to the cashier on the convinience store then stepped out of the place. He was waiting for a moment where this Kusama was alone then sneak attack him. He would make the vampire trapped in a deserted area unknowingly then there, Shinobu would finish him off. Being a second, Kusama only able to get out of his hideout at night so Shinobu could only attack him at around this time. 'Ah, he left!' Shinobu hurriedly follow him, as they arrived at a park where no one was there Shinobu took out his sword from the violin case and jumped the vampire. The vampire quickly dodged, as if he knew that he had been followed and ready to get attacked. However, Shinobu who had been trained had a faster reflect than him. The sword, although didn't pierce through the vampire's heart it did gone through his chest. Shinobu took out his word whilst twisting it 180 degree, inflicting more damage to the vampire. Nowaki fell to the ground as he coughed blood, hand clutching his bleeding chest. Being a vampire gave him an ability to regenerate his cell faster if he was injured but that didn't occur if the injuries were inflicted by something silver.

Nowaki hissed at the hunter, his eyes were red showing his anger, but it was soon reverted to its normal color when he saw the one who attacked him was no older than a 17 years old teen. He couldn't bring himself to attack a kid, but this kid would easily kill him if he didn't put on more resistance. Nowaki gathered his strength to got up on his feet and decided to runaway, grimacing at the excruciating pain that shot up from his bleeding chest. He knew he would be attacked, he felt someone's presence but he didn't expect it would be this soon, and he didn't think he would easily get injured like this either.

He tried to run to a dark corner where he knew there were some seconds whom he known while trying to not get hurt even worse. He felt bad for doing this but he still wanted to be alive. When Shinobu saw his target was out of breath, he took the chance to leap and once again swung his sword. The sword had made a long cut on Nowaki's leg, the vampire groaned in pain as he fell to the ground with blood pooling around him. Shinobu smirked, with this man killed he would be allowed to kill firsts, to kill that guy who had made his sister died and made him living alone in the world. With a devilish smile Shinobu started his finishing move. But he froze when he realized that he had been surrounded by seconds who were growling at him, showing that they were pissed off from seeing their friend getting beaten up. One, two, three... seven of them at the same time? Thick cloud was blown by the wind until it had covered the full moon on the starless sky, making the park darkened even more. Shinobu gulped, 'This is going to be a long night' He thought as he gripped his sword tightly-

o - + - + -+ - + - + - + oOo + - + - + - + - + - + - + -o

Miyagi stopped his car in front of a bar and gestured his assistant to come out. The taller man threw the key to a valet boy and made his way inside, Hiroki tailing behind him. The brunette looked around once they were inside, the men mostly were wearing formal suits while the women wore dresses which looked like it cost 2 months of his paycheck just to buy one of it. He even felt that his shirt, vest and trousers were an insult to this kind of place. 'He could've told me if he want to go to this kind of place' the shorter man complained inside. "Professor where are we going?" he asked, obviously getting irritated as they got deeper inside the bar. "Ah there you are! Isaka-san" called Miyagi as he grabbed his assistant and dragged him along. A quiet tall man with rather long hair who was wearing a blue formal suit complete with an indigo silk tie smiled at them, behind him stood a taller man with a passive look. "Miyagi, you're back!" the two men hugged each other and patted each back. "Long time no see Isaka-san... you seem well. You're as well, Asahina-san" commented Miyagi. The one who called Asahina bowed, "Thanks for your attention". Miyagi sighed "Still as strict and overly polite as ever". Isaka chuckled, "What brings you here? And who's this? Your lover?". Miyagi scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly "I wish...", hearing that Hiroki's eyebrows twitched and he stepped on Miyagi's shoes **hard**. "I was just kidding!" Miyagi protested, holding his aching toe with both hands.

"This is my assistant at the university, Kamijou Hiroki. Hiroki, this is Isaka-san the one I want you to meet with. That is Asahina-san, Isaka-san's secretary" said Miyagi, the three men shook hands. Isaka suggested all of them to sit on the couch and ordered some drink. "I had told him who I was and even bit him, yet he refused to be my food supplier" explained Miyagi once they were seated. Isaka narrowed his eyes "You told him? That's rare". "I have a feeling he would get involved with our problem anytime soon so he need to be informed as much as possible" Miyagi's face was stern and full of concern. Hiroki was dumbfonded, he had been dragged to this place based on an absurd thing like **feeling**? "What the hell professor!" Hiroki stood up, obviously upset. "Please calm down Kamijou-san" Asahina asked politely. "Miyagi's feeling isn't as random and baseless as you think you know... there must be something he knew that you dont. It would be best if you listen to what he says" Isaka reasoned out. "You are interested in knowing more of my kind right? It's better to know directly from us than knowing it from other unreliable sources" Miyagi stated as a matter of factly, with that Hiroki huffed and sat back. "Now... where should we start?" that being the start of Hiroki's long long lesson about bloodsuckers.

o - + - + -+ - + - + - + oOo + - + - + - + - + - + - + -o

A black sedan halted in front of a convinience store, a seemingly perplexed brunette came out from inside. "Thanks for the ride professor" said Hiroki as he bowed. "No need to be polite with me, my sweet honey" the driver teased. Miyagi had prepared himself for another blow from his hot tempered assistant, yet nothing came. Nu uh, not even a verbal assault. He looked up only to find his assistant wasn't there anymore. "You sure you dont want me to drop you off your house?" Miyagi shouted to Hiroki who was walking away from him. The far younger man only waved his hand, not even bother to turn around. He needed some time to cool his head off and review the infos. Moreover, he was curious as to why Miyagi deliberately told him about everything about his kind. What does he expect from this act? Hiroki frowned. A car honk followed by a screeching sound of tires, a sign that Miyagi had left. Hiroki was walking with his hands crossed on his chest. His mind was busy processing all information he had received from that Isaka-san.

_There are 3 kinds of vampires : a second is an ex-human. a first is a vampire from the beginning and a zero is a being born from a mating between a vampire and a human. A second is the weakest, they need a routine feeding once a day and at least once every 3 days. They cant stand sun light. A first feeding every once a week, once in two weeks at least while a zero's feeding is depending on which side he/she's mostly on. As long as they're in human form they wouldn't need feeding but if they're in his other side then he would feed just like a second. If a first and a zero being exposed under sunlight, their feeding span would be shorten and they would need feeding faster than if they're covered from the sun. Miyagi is a first, as well as I am. Asahina is a second. All of the types would feel pain if they ever make contact with silver, even for a zero in his/her human form, our eyes would turn red if we're angry/hungry or feeling too much pain. That's where contact lens come handy._

"Professor is a first so he only needs to feed once in two weeks... I think I can provide him if it's only twice a month" Hiroki mumbled to himself, then shook his head no furiously soon after. 'Wait, **no**... that wont happen! What if he turns me into one of his kind withouth me knowing?' the assistant professor reprimanded himsef inside his head, his left hand forming a fist.

_Seconds are considered as trash by the hunters and they would be killed no matter what. Whether they ever kill/attack human or not, they are viewed as parasite and exterminating them is a must. Firsts are more valueable than seconds, the hunters will try to catch firsts and make him/her their research object. Humans are trying to duplicate our venom and find out our cell regenerating mechanism. Hunters are trying to kill us, but if they need more research objects then they would pick some of us and try to catch us._

_A zero is considered as a possible threat. They will try to catch a zero by all means, even if the zero is fully in his/her human form because their blood can heal any physical injuries. They will torture the zero until they reveal their vampire form and then everyday they will take the zero's blood and sell it to market until the zero drained and eventually die. This goes as well for zeros in their vampire form, the difference is zeros in vampire form are far stronger than any firsts- to catch them is difficult even for an experienced hunter._

_The hunter organization is nothing more than a corporation who wants to take benefits from the situation. They're claiming that they have to banish evils but they're the real evil themselves. I've already tried over and over to dismiss the organization, even as far as blocking them out from their sponsors yet it seems that it has no effect. I think the leader of that organization have much more authorities than I am. _

'According to professor, Isaka-san owns a publishing company, some bars, cafes and a resort, as well as some hotels. He also has some colleages in the parliament. But he has no idea as to who is the hunter's organization leader and how they get their fundings as well as who's behind them' Hiroki was so deep in thought when suddenly someone tackled him from his side and fell above him. The guy who bumped him until they both fell was shivering, and bleeding. He pushed the guy off of his body and was shocked to saw a pair of long canine teeth and a pair of dilating red eyes on the bleeding guy's face. "What the... hell?" Hiroki gaped.

* * *

once again, English isn't my first language so please be kind~

R&R pls, the more reviews the more I try to update faster ^^


End file.
